tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Talking About Dad
Characters: Buster, Ratchet Location: Autobot City Date: August 23, 2017 Summary: Buster talks to Ratchet about his father. Category:2017 Category:Logs As logged by Buster - Wednesday, August 23, 2017, 9:38 PM Autobot City A much lighthearted year - where we only have to worry about a megalomaniac as a president and Cobra occupation in the US. Buster is visiting Autobot City. He's shaved his beard for the summer, but blond stubble still dusts his cheeks. He wears a green and yellow Oregon Ducks T-shirt with blue jeans and Chuck Taylors. Ratchet walks in, lost in thought, muttering something about a patient. "If his motor relays are inoperable then now..." he then turns around and spots the clean-shaven professor. Ratchet's mood instantly improves as he sees the Witwicky he's most at home talking with. "By the divine matrix itself, Buster!" "Hey, Ratchet," Buster greets the Autobots' Chief Medical Officer. "I was wondering if you had a few minutes to talk -- when you have a chance." Buster hops on a platform and raises it to a level allowing Ratchet to speak with him comfortably. It's been a while since Buster had to use the equipment to get around with the Autobots, but this is one tech he remembers through the sheer repetition he practiced during the Great Flood of 2011. Ratchet looks on in surprise. "Uh...sure!" He smirks at Buster and says "give me one sec, sport." He then goes to his repair bay (yes, HIS repair bay) and returns, carrying a small energon cube of a spirit. His usual drinking habit when talking to his great human friend. He sits down, on an eye-to-eye level with Buster "Shoot..." "Well, to be honest," Buster says, getting right to the point. "I was hoping to talk to you about my dad. I am writing a book about my family, and you're one of the people who worked the closest with my dad and brother over the years." Buster gets out a pen and a small notebook with a spiral binding along the top of each page. Ratchet looks on with Buster with surprise. "Well.. first off, I think it's wonderful you're writing a book!" He looks at Buster with a tinge of concern. "But what about the science fiction book you were so looking forward to publishing?" Buster laughs. "There's plenty of time for science fiction -- I kind of want to shift my focus with it anyway to better comment on the current political climate. Some of what I'd intended as exaggerated satire doesn't keep up with the absurdity of the present real world situation. The Witwicky story, however, is unique, and only Spike and I can do it justice -- ideally with your help." Ratchet looks at Buster quizzically "Yes, but aren't you the foremost expert on your father? You certainly have spent more time with him than I have!" Regrettably, Ratchet probably did spend more time (cumulative) with Buster than Sparkplug did with Buster - given their time with the Autobots and the 85/15 percent time Sparkplug usually allocated to Spike/Buster when Susan was alive. Buster makes a face. "I'm not sure that's true, Ratchet. All the while when I was growing up, I stayed with my aunt and uncle, and he was off gallivanting with you Autobots." Buster laughs. Ratchet rubs his forehead, not wanting to humor Buster. "Fair enough." He looks at Buster and says regrettably "I'm sorry about that..." he adds "But...for what it's worth, if it wasn't for him...I wouldn't have met you." Ratchet waves a hand. "Anyway...yes, I will help out in whatever way I can!" Ratchet takes another drink. Buster grins. "I really appreciate it, Ratchet! I don't have to take up all your time now, but maybe soon we can have a sit-down and maybe you can share some of your favorite stories of working with my dad?" Ratchet grins and nods. "Okay.." He gets up and lightly pushes his index finger at Buster's chest. "And I don't care who is running this country - I want to see you working on that novel again - I know it's something you hold near and dear!" Buster chuckles. "OK. I will. Having two projects helps -- this way, when I want to procrastinate on one book, I'll just work on the other!" Ratchet can only shake his head, but the remark does make him grin. He finishes his high-grade energon. "Has anyone told you you're a horrible influence?" "Only everyone I've ever met," Buster laughs, and lowers the platform to head back to his guest room to read before bed.